1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet media transport system in an image transfer device and, more particularly, to a modular shuttle feeder for transporting sheet media in an image transfer device.
2. Prior Art
Conventional image transfer apparatus such as copiers or printers may include a paper transport system for transporting sheets of paper from a paper supply area, through the apparatus and into an output tray or section of the apparatus. Some paper transport systems in conventional image transfer apparatus may be less complex. Such transport systems may comprise a number of take away rollers which are pressed against a top sheet of a paper stack in the supply area. When the rollers are rotated, the rollers draw the top sheet from the stack and feed it to subsequent rollers which transport the sheet through the apparatus. These transport systems may operate well when transporting plain bond paper, but are subject to jamming and misfeeds when operating with coated sheets of paper. Coated sheets of paper, such as for example, gloss paper used for high quality color prints, have a significantly higher coefficient of friction than bond paper, and sheets of coated paper are more likely to stick together when stacked. To handle coated paper, conventional image transport apparatus may be provided with more sophisticated paper transport systems. Such transport systems generally include a shuttle which moves sheets of paper from the stack in the supply area to take away rollers of the transport system. The shuttle may be provided with vacuum suction to help capture sheets of paper from the stack. Additionally, these transport systems may have an air fluffer, to facilitate separation of sheets in the stack, and an air knife to further ensure the shuttle does not transport multiple sheets of paper to the take-away rollers. In the image transfer apparatus of the prior art, each of the systems making up the paper transport system, such as the shuttle, the air fluffer, and the air knife are installed individually in the apparatus when the apparatus is being manufactured. Access to install the shuttle, the air fluffer, and air knife is restricted by the limited size of access panels in the apparatus frame. Hence, installation of the transport system in the prior art is time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, as the systems are installed generally independently of each other, access through the access panels becomes increasingly more limited so that serviceability of the systems after manufacture may be performed after significant disassembly of the apparatus. The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art as will be described below.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, an image transfer apparatus shuttle feeder module is provided. The module comprises a module frame, an air fluffer assembly, a vacuum shuttle box assembly, and an air knife assembly. The air fluffer assembly is supported from the module frame. The vacuum shuttle box assembly, and air knife assembly are also supported from the module frame. The vacuum shuttle box assembly is movably mounted to the module frame to shuttle relative to the frame between first and second positions. The module frame has attachment members adapted for removably mounting the module frame with the air fluffer assembly, vacuum shuttle box assembly, and air knife assembly thereon, to an image transfer apparatus. The image transfer apparatus has a sheet media supply section. The module frame is mounted in a predetermined location on the image transfer apparatus when the module frame is mounted to the image transfer device. In the predetermined location, the module frame is disposed relative to the sheet media supply section such that the air fluffer assembly, the vacuum shuttle box assembly, and air knife assembly are operable for moving sheet media from the supply section to a different location on the image transfer apparatus.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, an image transfer apparatus is provided. The image transfer apparatus comprises a frame, an imager, a media supply section, a sheet media transport system, and a shuttle feeder module. The imager is mounted on the frame for generating an image on sheet media. The media supply section is connected to the frame for holding sheet media thereon. The sheet media transport system is connected to the frame for transporting sheet media to the imager. The shuttle feeder module is removably mounted to the frame for feeding sheet media from the media supply section to the sheet media transport system. The shutter feeder module has an air fluffer assembly, a vacuum shuttle box assembly, and an air knife assembly integral to the shutter feeder module. The air fluffer assembly, vacuum shuttle box assembly, and air knife assembly are configured on the shuttle feeder module to be removably connected to the frame substantially at the same time when the shutter feeder module is mounted to the frame.
In accordance with the method of the present invention, a method for manufacturing an image transfer apparatus is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing the image transfer apparatus with a frame, attaching an air fluffer assembly, a vacuum shuttle box assembly, and an air knife assembly to a module frame for forming an integral shuttle feeder module, and mounting the shuttle feeder module to the image transfer apparatus. The frame of the image transfer apparatus has an imager, a media supply section, and a media transport system mounted to the frame. The shuttle feeder module is mounted as a unit to the frame of the image transfer apparatus. The air fluffer assembly, vacuum shuttle box assembly, and air knife assembly integral to the shuttle feeder module are connected to the frame of the image transfer apparatus in one step when the shutter feeder module is mounted to the frame.